NightWalker night 13 RIHO’S MEMORYS FORGET ME NO
by Princess Myu
Summary: I dreamed that night walker had a manga and an hour long movie


**_NightWalker_**

RIHO'S MEMORYS - FORGET ME NOT

Let's say Night Walker has a 6-set manga. Midnight detective, Tears of an Angel, Eternal Darkness, Lover Blues, Vampire Blues, and Eternal Blues. Okay, so the first 12 episode were from the first 3 mangas, but just recently they came out with an hour long movie using episode 4 from the mangas 4-6, so I got to Best Buy and I look at the back of the DVD "Cain has erased Riho's memory's and Shido must fight him to get them back. Will Riho get her memory back before Shido dies!"

I put the DVD in and it starts with a new opening with one clip from each of the 12 original episodes1-12, and then near the end it shows Riho vs. Shido alternating between Shido walking in the city. Shido looks out the window and a bat flies by - the title shows up "Night 13: Riho's Memory: Forget Me Not.

Riho walked beside a purple-haired man. All she knew was his name. She looked at him with a sad look, "Shido, I'm scared," she said. He looked at her with a caring look, "Everything will be all right." he told her. She looked down and spoke in a low voice, "Where are we going?" He looked ahead "Oh, just an old place that might help you remember!" They get to an old, run-down building a sign on the window that says "Shido's Detective Agency" Shido looks at Riho "Anything yet?" He asked.

Riho shook her head. Shido opened the door and led her in. He spoke to her, "Now Riho, you stay here. The items in this place might help you remember. Now don't forget to drink the blood in the refrigerator! I'm going to find Cain. Maybe if I can kill him you'll get your memory back… and maybe mine too! " She glomped him and hugged him, "When will you be back?" she asked with tears in her eyes. He gently removed her hands and said with a sad sound, "I don't know." With that he flew off in to the night. She closed the door and sat at the far-left side of the room. She sat there thinking to herself "If Shido can fly maybe so can I." She starts to concentrate and begins hovering off the ground and starts flying across the room, but then getting caught in a decorative rope, the screen begins to flash a scene of Riho tied naked to a table. The seen whites out and a title appears "Riho's Memories: Part 1 – Halloween Night."

Halloween night - a time when vampires can walk among people without fear. Shido and Yayoi are out patrolling the streets knowing nightbreeds are more active on Halloween. Riho decided to give out candy. 1:00 am - Riho still had some candy and was watching a "scary" vampire movie, laughing at how fake it was, pointing out that the teeth were too big and couldn't possible leave such tiny holes. A knock at the door came. Riho wonder if Shido had forgotten his key. She open the door and a little boy who never looked up says, "Trick or Treat…" Riho asked "Well, what would you like?" He looked up with red cat-like eyes and spoke in a creepy voice "My master would like to have **you**!" The scene fades out and in to a later time - Shido sees the door open and goes inside - the TV's on and so is the tea. His eyes then turn yellow and he growls "NIGHTBREED!" The scene fades out and into a new scene. Riho's tied naked to a table a very handsome nightbreed approaches the table. He spoke in a sexy voice, "Once I mate with you, I can stay in the light forever." She screamed for Shido, then suddenly a red blade stabbed through the nightbreed and Shido's voice rang, "Return to Hell and never darken my doorway again!" The scene whites out - Riho this whole time has been actually sitting under the rope in the office. "Shido saved me! He saved me from being that nightbreed's mate!"

Riho opens a closet door and sees an aluminum Christmas tree. "A Christmas tree?" she asked: the screen begins to flash scenes of snow and Riho, Shido, and Yayoi laughing. The seen whites out and a title appears

"Riho's Memories: Part 2 –Christmas."

The calendar said December 23 and Riho asked "Shido, can vampires celebrate Christmas?" Shido looks at her and put his hand behind his head "Well if they celebrate it as a jolly fat man giving gifts and not the birth of Christ, then yes." Riho smiled "Then I'll go get a tree and gifts right away!" "Be careful Riho, there're lots of crosses and people who'll try to bless you." he warned.

Riho goes to a twenty-four hour shopping mart. She buys an aluminum tree and new shades.

When she goes to the cash register the cashier says "Merry Christmas and God bless you!" Riho gives a little shudder.

Christmas day Shido gives Riho a box and she opens it. Inside there's a necklace in it. Riho puts it on. "Thanks Shido. I've felt naked sent I lost my last one." Shido opens his "Oh Riho thanks… do you know these shade are from when they first came out. Riho laughed. Shido gave a box to Yayoi, she opened it. In it was a key ring. "Shido a key ring then that means…" "Yup…" Yayoi smiled "…I got you a car…key ring" the background behind Yayoi changed to purple and then she says "Then I don't feel bad about your gift!" Shido opens a box to revel sun block 5,000,000,000.5.

They all laughed, The scene whites out. Riho "That was fun. And Yayoi - she's our friend."

Riho looked in a box and found a car key. "A car?"

"Riho's Memories: Part 3 –motor car madness."

It was raining "Ah rain. The only time vampires can walk in the daytime" Shido said.

They pass by a car dealer - the car salesman screams, "Everything must go! Everything! Just one hundred dollars." "One hundred dollars?" Shido said in question. He looked at the car. It had everything you could want! Air, four wheel drive, TV, P.D.A., radio! Everything but a warranty! "I'll take it" the man smiles and says "Thank you…vampire"

Just as the sun goes down Shido was driving when suddenly a nightbreed jumps out of the car! "Nightbreed! Damn it! I knew this was too good to be true!" he kills it. Shido says, "Then that means –!" Scene cuts to Yayoi, "There's lots more!" Yayoi slammed on her brakes. They spent all night killing nightbreeds and the sun was just about to come up when suddenly Riho comes out of one of the cars. "Riho!" Shido screamed as he used his blood whip to pull Riho in the shade just as the sun came up! The scene whites out. "I remember" the screen begins to flash scenes from every episode and ends with Shido and Riho in the coffin.

"Riho's Memories: Part 4 –fight for eternity"

Shido fights Cain, and Cain uses his blood whip to throw Shido into a wall. Pretty badly beaten, Cain looks at him and says, "Do you know that a vampire can kill a vampire?" Cain makes a blood stake and says "Humans are wrong - it does not have to be a wooden stake. Anything will do if you stab them in the heart!" He makes the stake disintegrate "but I would not do that to you" he said, he hold out his hand. "Come back to me Shido, and we can kill the humans like we use to!" Shido grits his teeth "NEVER!" Cain remakes the blood stake and says "Then I will just have to kill you then!" Suddenly Riho jumps on him and using his own stake stabs him in the heart. She jumps off and Shido grabs her. Cain begins to shine a bright glow too bright for vampires. The scene is now Shido's vision: he closes his eyes and when he opens them, Cain's gone, not even his cloths are there. The sun comes up but when it hits them it doesn't burn. Shido opens his mouth and feels that there are no fangs. They smile then laugh then kiss. Then in the same position but Riho's in a veil: the credits start. Shido and Riho kissing, rice being thrown, Riho in the hospital with a baby and Shido standing to the right of her, Shido, Riho, Yayoi, some guy, Shido and Riho on a real live beach, Riho sitting with the baby and Shido laying on the floor with a camera, the baby start to walk but falls, the camera fuzzes then comes back on with Shido making faces at the baby, nightwalker recap, Riho with baby, and Yayoi sitting on a bench Shido to the left and some guy to the right, the picture flashes and pans out to an desk with the picture on it the it says at the bottom.

THE END


End file.
